


【授权翻译】I Left A Poem In Your Mouth/ 我在你的口中留下诗篇

by agnesdc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happy valentine's day, soft bois, wall kissing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesdc/pseuds/agnesdc
Summary: They’re at home tonight, though home is anywhere they both are.这个夜晚他们在家中度过。不过当他们在一起时，任何地方都是家。一个情人节小甜饼。





	【授权翻译】I Left A Poem In Your Mouth/ 我在你的口中留下诗篇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Left A Poem In Your Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779244) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> “吻是自然设计的可爱恶作剧，为了在词句变得多余时将话语终止。”——英格丽·褒曼

这远非他们的第一个吻，也远非最后一个。

然而每一个吻都满溢着一切开始时那新鲜而狂热的喜悦，最后一吻时那热切而激烈的绝望，和无与伦比的亲密，仿佛在之前这吻已经重复了千百次。

这个夜晚他们在家中度过。不过当他们在一起时，任何地方都是家。

雨水轻柔地击打着窗玻璃，在黑暗的房间里，约翰把夏洛克的身体压在墙上。他享受着这完美的时刻，毫无保留地向夏洛克倾注湿润的、饱含情欲的吻。双唇在他的下颌与颈部游移，感受急促而不稳的脉搏，感受他的爱人皮肤上性起的红潮。

夏洛克的手掌划过约翰的脊背，浅而急促的呼吸变成细小的、渴求的呜咽。约翰的手指滑入柔软的发卷中，将夏洛克的下唇吸引进双唇之间，小心翼翼地用双手环抱着他的头。

夏洛克闻起来像是洋甘菊，他尝起来像白葡萄酒、挚爱和虔诚。

约翰爱他。上帝，他是那么爱他。

约翰这样告诉他，他们以缓慢而平稳的节奏碾磨髋部，话语喃喃地滚过夏洛克的双唇，像暴风雨击打着窗扇。

“约翰，”夏洛克呢喃，一声颤抖的叹息吐入约翰口中。 他们的舌头在一起推挤着。约翰用他身体和灵魂的全部爱意吻着他。这个夜晚，在他们小小的家里，在他们共有的小小生活中，他更无所求。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目摘自Andrea Gibson的一首可爱的小诗:  
> “在你亲吻我的那个夜晚，  
>  我在你的口中留下诗篇，  
>  于是你每次呼气时，  
>  都听见其中的诗行。”


End file.
